


那是惊雷反应

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 请垂下双手和双眼，拒绝拥抱和人前流泪。





	那是惊雷反应

原来那反复出现的背景歌曲 叫 刹那

我的未知是别人的已知

拉起一半的百叶窗 浅绿色和浅白色带来暴力男的轮舞曲梦

买单人被子会比较好吧

在黑暗中闲逛等待你起床的三个小时内 期盼着药效能够渐随呼吸挥发

在两个月之后终于哭出来时 原来会全身发热 背部和头部湿热 像被分身蒸汽拥抱

那是惊雷反应

最近一直都很想和朋友绝交 当然是在痛斥他们七天的情况下

是我忘了 人人祈求 永生和有人爱

酷女孩/男孩 怪女孩/男孩 我爱死了后者 却向往着前者

我不要变得很弱或者是看起来很弱 不管在距离几何的假想范围内

在连续进行多次的下一次 即将来临的这一次

你正在垂下双手 拒绝拥抱

您是抱着怎样的心意才能大言不惭地接收的呢？

我打这么多字 难道不是在等着他说感谢吗

有重合度那么重的爱好的朋友 一定会相处得很好 有一种相见恨晚的感觉 与金钱完全无关

就算我很爱她 我也有不想回她消息的时候

先从耳朵下面开始 要舔舐我至溶解和颤抖的话

选择即自由

总而言之 就是 你带有的标签 和 你想要你的工作 带有的标签

#同时，有些事情确实是要自己独自经历过会印象更深刻和回味哦

#但是我会一直都在的，直到不可以

我的喜好 和我时间的质量由我自己决定 出口的光也是一念之间

对的 如果你们俩是同性，你仍然愿意和他做好朋友，他也仍然愿意和你做好朋友

把常识喂给我 可以在称呼前面加老 字 都是依赖关系

又不是小孩子了 所以一定知道自己想要怎样 为什么要出于谁的利益去哄

资本主义 不是 人文主义 不是平等主义 不是自由主义 is bad and wrong

可爱者不可爱 不是可持续发展 只是类似于直行漂移

因为你曾经背叛过我作为朋友 伤害过我作为人类 抛弃过我 这世界独一无二的我 所以我断然不能原谅 

没错 就是靠着这种执念好好地活下去和继续报复伤害着无关的他人呢

我吃了自己的痂 当然是要先忍着痛把它硬揭下来


End file.
